The connection between abnormal protein phosphorylation and the cause or consequence of diseases has been known for over 20 years. Accordingly, protein kinases have become a very important group of drug targets. See Cohen, Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 1(4):309-15 (2002). Various protein kinase inhibitors have been used clinically in the treatment of a wide variety of diseases, such as cancer and chronic inflammatory diseases, including diabetes and stroke. See Cohen, Eur. J. Biochem., 268:5001-5010 (2001).
The elucidation of the intricacy of protein kinase pathways and the complexity of the relationship and interaction among and between the various protein kinases and kinase pathways highlights the importance of developing pharmaceutical agents capable of acting as protein kinase modulators, regulators or inhibitors that have beneficial activity on multiple kinases or multiple kinase pathways. Accordingly, there remains a need for new kinase modulators.
The protein named mTOR (mammalian target of rapamycin), which is also called FRAP, RAFTI or RAPT1), is a 2549-amino acid Ser/Thr protein kinase, that has been shown to be one of the most critical proteins in the mTOR/PI3K/Akt pathway that regulates cell growth and proliferation. Georgakis and Younes Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 6(1): 131-140 (2006). mTOR exists within two complexes, mTORC1 and mTORC2. mTORC1 is sensitive to rapamycin analogs (such as temsirolimus or everolimus) and mTORC2 is largely rapamycin-insensitive. Several mTOR inhibitors have been or are being evaluated in clinical trials for the treatment of cancer. Temsirolimus was approved for use in renal cell carcinoma in 2007 and everolimus was approved in 2009 for renal cell carcinoma patients that have progressed on vascular endothelial growth factor receptor inhibitors. In addition, sirolimus was approved in 1999 for the prophylaxis of renal transplant rejection. The interesting but limited clinical success of these mTORC1 compounds demonstrates the usefulness of mTOR inhibitors in the treatment of cancer and transplant rejection, and the increased potential for compounds with both mTORC1 and mTORC2 inhibitory activity.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that the reference is prior art to the present application.